Parce qu'on est 4 !
by Chronos 666
Summary: Luffy a faim. Il part donc chasser en pleine nuit sans ses frères.. Il finit par tomber d'une falaise pour se retrouver devant une grotte.. Puis devant un miroir.. Et pour terminer, il se retrouve avec un double de lui en fille. Qui ne parle pas. Tout le contraire de Luffy. ... MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! [Sinon peut avoir du Yaoi, Sabo n'est pas mort.] Résumé pourris, go lire xD


SALUTATIONS ! Ici Chronos ( Ou Chronos 666 au choix. )

Voici ma première Fanfiction sur One Piece :D

L'idée de l'histoire est née suite à une discussion avec Ecarlates

( Dont je vous conseille vivement ses fics même si elle traîne et qu'elle compte me noyer dans l'océan )

La base de l'histoire est inspirée de la fic " Les 3 aventuriers " d'Ecarlates qui s'est inspirée de Childs Overboard de Morwyn K ( Je vous conseille la fic aussi ! )

Sinon Seul les personnages OC m'appartiennent, le reste appartient à Oda-Sensei :D

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : Lucy<strong>

Luffy dormait bien dans la cabane quand soudain, il ouvrit grand ses yeux et se leva brusquement. Il regardait autour de lui puis se toucha le ventre..

« FAIM ! »

Malgré qu'il ait crié cela, personne ne se réveilla. Luffy fit la moue, et secoua ace, mais celui ne se réveilla pas. Alors Luffy le laissa tomber sans aucun remords et alla voir son autre frère, Sabo. Le petit secoua alors son grand frère blond mais celui-ci ne fit que marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.

Alors l'affamé grogna, d'habitude ses frères sont faciles à réveiller vu qu'ils doivent rester en alerte ou cas où il y aurait un stupide intrus. Bon peut être moins Ace. Mais rien à faire, aujourd'hui Luffy n'arrivait pas à les réveiller.

« Tant pis ! Je mangerai sans eux ! » Bouda-t-il.

Luffy partit donc chasser sans ses frères. Il marcha un moment dans la forêt quand il repéra un mouvement. Les étoiles dans les yeux, la bave coulant déjà, il courut vers le mouvement pour finir au bord d'une falaise. La vue était magnifique. Un ciel sombre étoilé, une mer lumineuse avec le reflet de la lune blanche.. Cependant, Luffy n'en avait rien à faire !

« Hein ?! Elle est où la bouffe ? »

Luffy regarda autour de lui.. Mais rien ! Nada ! Pas un seul animal ! Alors le mouvement qu'il avait aperçu, c'était juste le vent ?! Le brun fit une moue boudeuse et allait se retourner pour chasser autre part.. Quand le morceau de terre sous lui se défit brutalement de la falaise, emportant le jeunot avec lui.. Il essaya d'étirer son bras pour s'accrocher à quelque chose afin de ne pas tomber dans l'océan, mais c'était trop tard, son bras n'était pas assez long…

« WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

* * *

><p>Deux jeunes de 13 ans se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant le cri de leur petit frère.<p>

« Luffy ?! » Hurlèrent les deux grands frères.

Mais nul part ! Le petit brun n'était pas là ! Il avait disparu ?! Les deux frères se levèrent en même temps et partent à la recherche de leur petit frère idiot et naïf !

« Luffy ! » Hurlèrent les deux garçons tout en courant, cherchant leur frère dans la dense forêt « LUFFY ! ET OOOH LUFFY REPOND ! TU AURAS DE LA VIANDE SI TU REPONDS ! »

Mais aucune réponse, ce qui inquiéta encore plus les deux grands. Depuis l'accident avec les dragons céleste où ils ont réussis à survivre, ils se sont promis de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre…

* * *

><p>Luffy sentait son esprit revenir petit à petit à lui.. Où était-il ? Le petit ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit le ciel étoilé. Il n'était pas mort noyé dans l'océan ? Il se leva brusquement et vit devant lui une grotte. Mais avant, il vérifia que son chapeau de paille est toujours avec lui : C'est le cas. Il fit un grand sourire puis regarda encore une fois la grotte.<p>

« Gné ? »

Luffy se retourna alors et vit l'océan briller encore une fois et regarda le sol. Il était sur une sorte de mini falaise avec une grotte. INTERESSANT !

« AVENTURE ! » s'exclama-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il entra alors dans la grotte, tout enjoué. Il croisa des chauves-souris où il leur dit bonjour avec entrain puis s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la grotte sombre et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Cela va faire 5 minutes qu'il descendait la pente. Il avait toujours faim ! Il n'a pas pu chasser après tout ! Et puis il vit une lumière bleuté au bout de son chemin, le brun courut alors vers cette source de lumière. Et ce qu'il vient de voir, il savait qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais.

Luffy était dans une grotte de cristal bleu géant.. On aurait dit des cristaux de glaces, et en effet il faisait très froid. Il y en avait partout, sur les parois et le plafond.. Heureusement, le sol était « normal ». Au centre, un socle en pierre entouré de cristaux de glaces. Sur le même socle, il y a un gros cristal avec quelque chose d'emprisonné dedans. On dirait… un miroir ?

Sur le socle de pierre, on voyait un beau dragon bleu glacé qui semblait protéger un machin qui ressemble à un fruit avec des dessins bizarre bleu. Il y avait aussi des gravures bizarre que Luffy ne comprit pas.

Curieux, le petit brun toucha alors le cristal et retira aussi sa main et la secoua.

« WOAAAAAAAH C'EST FROID ! » s'exclama-t-il avec de gros yeux.

Puis Luffy vit que sa main était figée dans un gros bloc de glace. Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux.

« Mais c'est trop cool ce truc ! » dit-il, tout content.

Avec sa main figée, il donna un gros coup sur le cristal et celle –ci se brisa, en même temps que le bloc de glace. ET heureusement, il ne perdit pas sa main.

Le miroir était donc à découvert, Luffy le regarda puis fit des grimaces devant le miroir. Il rigola en voyant sa tête. Puis il fit un bond de 3 mètre en arrière.

Son reflet riant faisait place à lui.. Mais avec des cheveux plus long ! PLUS FILLE !

« Gné ?! »

Luffy s'approcha et vit son double en fille, avec quelques modifications. Il y avait tout de son visage, quoique… un peu plus fin et féminin. La couleur était complètement différente. Ses yeux étaient bleus glacés, et dans ses cheveux noirs, il y avait des mèches allant de bleu glace à blanc lunaire. En somme, incroyable. Son reflet lui souriait. Luffy était impressionné. Il alors le miroir.. Et celui-ci se brisa.

« … Oups ! » s'exclama le brun..

Le miroir venait de se briser, il fit la moue, il s'amusait bien avec son reflet en fille. Il regarda alors le miroir brisé mais ne vit aucun reflet sur les morceaux brisés du miroir, rien.

« Gné ? »

Luffy se pencha sur le miroir mais ne vit toujours rien. Puis il sentit deux mains chaleureuses lui lever la tête et il fit face à son double.. Qui était dans le miroir, mais cette fois, bien réelle…

« WHOA ! Trop cool ! » S'exclama le brun avec les étoiles dans les yeux et pris les mains de la jeune fille qui sourit doucement. Bien qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup, il semblerait que leurs comportements et caractères soient complètement différents. La fille paraissait beaucoup plus calme, plus sage, plus douce, plus intelligente, plus gentille, plus gracieuse et autres qualités !

« Viens, on sort, j'ai faim et je vais te présenter mes grands frères Ace et Sabo ! » sourit Luffy qui courrait déjà vers la sortie, tout en tenant la main de sa.. « Jumelle »

Ils sortirent de la grotte et Luffy s'arrêta de justesse dans sa course, manquant de tomber dans l'océan, mais heureusement, sa jumelle était là pour l'aider.

« LUFFY ! » entendit le jeunot qui remerciait sa jumelle.

L'interpellé leva la tête et vit ses deux grands frères inquiets, il leur fit un grand sourire et bougea son bras pour leur faire coucou. Il vit Sabo soupirer, disparaître puis revenir avec une corde qu'il lança à Luffy. Celui-ci la prit et enroula son bras autour de la taille de la fille puis ils remontèrent.

Une fois sur terre, ils reculèrent un peu de la falaise pour ne pas tomber et les deux grands sautèrent sur Luffy pour lui faire un gros câlin puis Ace secoua Luffy comme un prunier en le grondant pendant que Sabo souriait à cette scène puis se tourna vers la fille qui regardait cette scène avec un visage indifférent, quoique un peu doux.

Sabo rougit subitement. La jeune fille ressemblait énormément à Luffy si on enlevait les différences au niveau de la couleur.. Elle portait une robe légère bleue glacé avec une sorte de langage sur le bas de sa robe.

Puis Ace remarqua la fille, il rosit légèrement puis reprit son air indifférent.

« T'es qui toi ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Ace ! On ne parle pas comme ça à une demoiselle ! » S'outra Sabo.

« M'enfou ! Donc ? »

« Shishishishi ! C'est mon double fille ! » Rigola Luffy.

Ace donna un coup sur la tête de Luffy, où on peut voir une bosse apparaître.

« AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUH »

« Ne dit pas de bêtise Luffy ! Elle ne peut pas être ton double fi- » Puis Ace s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant qu'il disait vrai. Cette nana ressemblait vraiment à son adorable petit frère.

« D'où vient-elle Luffy ? » demanda Sabo à son frère.

« Sais pas ! J'suis tombé de la falaise et puis je tombe devant une grotte ! J'ai marché longtemps quand même ! J'avais faim ! Il faisait froid ! Et après je suis arrivé à une grande salle avec des cristaux de glace partout ! Et, et, et, bah y avait aussi des dessins bizarre sur une pierre au milieu avec un miroir dans un cristal. » Luffy reprit son souffle avant de continuer « Après j'ai cassé le cristal et j'ai regardé le miroir ! J'ai joué avec et après j'ai vu moi en fille ! après j'ai touché le miroir mais il s'est cassé ! Je m'amusais pourtant ! » Là Luffy fit une moue « Après elle est apparue devant moi ! Et en vraie ! » Finit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Ace et Sabo regardaient bizarrement Luffy, puis la fille, puis Luffy et encore la fille.

« Ace, à mon avis, nous sommes dans un rêve. » déclara Sabo avec un air sérieux.

« Je pense aussi. Dormons ! » Répond Ace, le tout avec un air sérieux.

« Pourquoi vous me croyez pas ! » bouda Luffy.

« Parce que ce n'est pas réel. » dit le blond.

La fille regarda la scène avec amusement puis s'approcha du blond pour l'enlacer afin de prouver qu'elle est bien réelle.

Le blond rougit immédiatement. Puis la fille se détacha et lui fit un sourire amical que le Blondinet lui rendit. Alors qu'elle allait s'approcher d'Ace pour faire de même, celui-ci recula immédiatement, légèrement effrayé. Après tout, cette fille avait réussi d'amadoué on ne sait comment Sabo ! Le grand brun lui envoya un regard noir.

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas se vexer et lui sourit. D'un sourire chaleureux et accueillant. Quelque chose qu'Ace ne voyait pas souvent en dehors de Luffy et Sabo, de Dadan aussi parfois, des bandits, de Makino, bref, la famille quoi ! Heu non… La famille c'est Luffy et Sabo, c'est tout !

Bref, ce sourire perturba Ace et en un rien de temps, il fut dans les bras de la jeune fille. Ace ne put s'empêcher de se sentir apaisé. Luffy gonfla ses joues.

« Et moi alors ? » bouda Luffy, lui aussi voulait un câlin !

La jeune fille fit un sourire lumineux puis alla enlacer Luffy. Celui-ci fit un grand sourire.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda Sabo.. Il semblerait que la bande l'ait tout de suite adoptée. Chose extrêmement rare vu que Luffy a dû attendre 2 mois.

La jeune fille, de la même hauteur que Luffy, pencha sa tête sur le côté. Mais ne parla pas.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? Tu es muette ? »

Le jeune fille ne répondit que par un sourire. Elle était vraiment mystérieuse. Cela troublait énormément les petits.. A part Luffy qui était content !

« Du coups on t'appelle comment ? » demanda Ace un peu gêné.

« Et bien vu que c'est le '' Double '' de Luffy en fille , on a qu'a l'appeler.. Luffyette ? » proposa Sabo.

Ace rigola.

« Ca va pas ? C'est trop zaaaaaaarbe ! ( Je n'ai rien contre ce prénom.. Ou si. ) » rigola le grand brun.

« Ah bon ? Moi j'aime bien » Rigola Luffy.

S'en suit un gros débat pour finalement tomber sur le prénom de Lucy…

* * *

><p>Premier chapitre bouclé ! Alors hum. Le chapitre est plutôt court, je l'admet, mais il fait quand même 4 pages et demi Word avec marge étroite !<p>

Oui bon d'accord c'est pas beaucoup mais pour une flemmarde comme moi, c'est énorme !

Sinon je peux en faire de plus long, mais faudra attendre plus longtemps ! A vous de voir.

Désolée si je ne respecte pas les caractères des personnages.. J'ai l'habitude d'écrire des histoires avec des personnages assez sérieux. Du moins, ils ne sont pas enfants.

J'ai plus du mal donc Désolée.

Sinon une petite review pour la pauvre fille que je suis ? :D

( Si je n'ai pas la flemme, je vous ferais un dessin de Lucy ! )


End file.
